


Sherlock - Drabble I

by thayln



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hiatus, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayln/pseuds/thayln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because hardboiledbaby's Dream of a Waking Man cracked open a door in my head to Sherlock's brain.  This is what leaked out.</p><p>Originall posted to LJ 1/20/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock - Drabble I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dream of a Waking Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143547) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



Sometimes in the night strains of melody come, heard only in Sherlock’s head, his instrument left behind with his heart in John’s keeping, though John may not know he holds them. Probably not, his mental acuity is only average, after all. 

Over months the music builds, echoing through the empty halls of Sherlock's mind-palace, codas of memory never to be performed. Only when yet another skirmish has been won does he allow himself to imagine playing in the almost dark of Baker Street while John sleeps, safe and close enough that Sherlock can hear the beating of his own heart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreaming Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317150) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby)




End file.
